Three Lives and Two Guys
by lurvejoe4ever
Summary: Lilly Truscott is 3 different people. Award winning dancer, international jetsetter an Lilly. What will she do when she has to go on tour with Miley and the Bros but dance for the Bros as Emily Osment? The story is so much better than this summary.promise
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating for such a long time! I've been working on this story for a while. I hope you guys like it! Please read and review! I really want to know what you guys think of this story! I know I write LOE and Niley and I will if you guys want me to so just write it in your reviews. I don't know if this should be Nilly or Loe. I'm a HUGE fan of both so let me know what you think!!

Luv u guys!

xoxolizxxoxo

Lilly Truscott was one of the best dancers around. Yet, neither one of her best friends knew about it. She had won tons of awards and competitions but Miley and Oliver never found out. On stage, she was the glamorous Emily Osment. As soon as she reached her home, she was plain or boring, skate chick, Lilly Truscott.

"Lilly!" my best friend Miley shouted as she raced in from the back door. I smiled as I looked up from her T.V.

"We're gonna go on tour with the Jonas Brothers! It starts a week from today!" Miley shouted. I hugged her tightly as I jumped up and down.

"It'll be so much fun! JOE!" I shouted as I happy danced. My cell phone rang and I excused myself.

"Hey." I said into it.

"Emily, we need you at the studio right now." My manger told me.

"Be right their." I replied as I turned around to face Miley.

"Hey Miles. I have get going. My Mom needs me." I told her as I embraced her and ran out the house to my own house. I grabbed my make up kit and everything else I needed. Then, I raced to the waiting car and jumped in. As soon as we arrived at the studio, I stepped out and entered the doors. I ran into the changing room and pulled on a dark blond wig with streaks of caramel color. Then, I slid on my light blue colored contacts and a dance costume. I walked out of the changing room to become Emily Osment.

"Hey mom!" I smiled as I entered the dance studio. I stopped in my tracks when I saw my mom with the Jonas Brothers. My jaw fell open as I stared at them.

"Hey Emily." My Mom greeted as she led me over to the brothers.

"Hey. Nice to meet you. I'm Emily." I smiled as I stuck out a hand towards them. If this was Lilly, she'd be screeching. Since I'm Emily, I'm a sophisticated dancer.

"We know. We're such big fans." Joe smiled. I grinned back at him.

"That's why we want you to be our lead dancer for next week's tour." Nick continued. My jaw fell open. I opened my mouth to say yes but I remembered Hannah's tour. How was I gonna be Lilly and Emily together?

"Wait. I need to tell you something." I told them. They nodded. I gulped.

"Don't ever tell this to anyone." I explained. I pulled them into my dressing room and closed the door after me.

"Are you gonna kidnap us?" Joe asked with a worried look. I giggled at his foolishness.

"No. I'm actually just a regular skater girl from Malibu." I explained as I pulled out my contacts to reveal my slightly dark eyes and tugged off my wig to let my golden blond hair escape. Joe's jaw dropped open as he reached out and touched a tendril of hair.

"Wow. So, Emily's just your stage name?" Kevin asked. I nodded.

"This is the problem. My best friend is Hannah Montana. She has the tour with you guys. With her, I'm Lola Lufnagle. She doesn't know that I'm Emily Osment. She hates Emily since she thinks that Emily is prettier than her." I explained.

"Wow. So you're actually three people?" Joe wondered. I nodded.

"Just tell Hannah that your Emily. She's not gonna be mad at her best friend." Nick told me. I gulped and nodded.

"I'll meet you guys back here tomorrow at 9." I told them before rushing out of the studio. I ran out and into the limo and drived to Miley's house.

"Miles, I need to tell you something." I breathed. I saw Miley looking through a fashion magazine when her eyes darkened. She was staring at a picture of Emily that was modeling for American Eagle. Miley tore out the page and crumpled it. Then, she threw it somewhere.

"Miley, I'm Emily Osment." I murmured. She turned to face me with another picture of me in her tight hands. Her fingers turned white as she looked at me. The paper made a crunching sound.

"You're Emily?" Miley snarled. I gulped again and nodded.

"I can't believe I told you I was Hannah and you didn't' tell me your were Emily. You know I hate her!" Miley roared. I stepped back a little.

"That's why I didn't tell you." I explained calmly.

"I can't believe you Lilly!" she bellowed. "I mean, Emily Osment, Ms. Teen dancer who thinks she's so hot!" Miley screamed.

"Don't call me that!" I shouted.

"Why not? That's what you are! Best friends don't have any secrets from each other! I told you I was Hannah and you could've told me you were Emily!" she screamed.

"I…" I started.

"You're not coming with me to the tour! Now get out!" Miley stomped as she pointed to her door. Tears gathered in my eyes and I ran out.

"I can't believe you Miley Stewart!" I screamed before running off. I ran over to my house and got into the limo waiting their for me.

"To the dance studio." I told him. Five minutes later, we pulled up and I slammed the door. I flipped out my card and handed it to the security guards.

"Good afternoon Ms. Osment." They greeted. I gave them a watery smile and rushed up the elevator to my dressing room. I grabbed my pink dance suit and changed. Then, I fastened my wig on my head and slid on my contacts. When I walked out, I was Emily Osment. I walked into my dance floor and pressed the on button. The first song playing was a fast and up to beat song. I moved sensually to the music as I rehearsed by myself.

"Burnin up! Burnin up, with you babyyyyy!" Nick sang from the recordings as I choreographed to the music. My body flowed as I sang with them.

"High heels, red dress, all by yourself. Gotta catch ma breath!" I sang with Joe. My voice mixed with his and it sounded amazing to my ears.

"I'm slippin into the lava…" Nick started again only this time, his voice was closer to me. I whipped around to the studio entranced and saw him standing their.

"Hey." I smiled a little as I switched off the music.

"Hey. You're really good at both singing and dancing." He commented as he walked over. I smiled at him with my white teeth showing slightly.

"Thanks." I replied as I placed a leg on the balance beam and stretched. I arched my back so my hands touched the ground as my foot was on the beam.

"Excuse me for doing this but I need to stretch." I told Nick as I continued staying in that position. I lifted my leg off the beam and flipped myself over.

"No problem. I'll just watch you do this amazing gymnastic stuff." I smiled. I giggled a little as I ran and started creating beautiful vaults.

"Thanks but it's not really that hard." I replied as I landed smoothly with a tiny hop. He sent me a look. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, well maybe it is but…" I trailed off as I noticed my mom walking in. I jumped on the uneven bars and started moving. I swung from hand to hand easily. Then, I somersaulted twin and landed on my feet with a slight hop. I was really hoping that my mom didn't see that.

"Hello Nicholas. Em is training and Emily Osment, I saw that hop." My Mom told me. I sighed as I jumped back to the bars.

"What's she doling?" Nick asked my Mom.

"She knows her punishment. She has to do the same routine until she lands firmly ten times." My Mom answered as her sharp eyes followed me. On my ninth time, I flipped off the bars and landed neatly on my feet. My arm was raised in happiness.

"Yes!" I cried out. Nick hugged me and I hugged back.

"That was some routine." He commented.

"It has to be good if I'm dancing for the Jo Bros." I answered easily.

"Wanna go grab a burger and fries with me?" Nick wondered. I nodded enthusiastically.

"I'd love to." I answered as I started for the door.

"Wait, Emily. Your diet." My mom reminded me. I sighed as I turned towards her. My arms were thrown up in distress.

"Mom, please. I haven't eaten a burger or a French fry ever since I was four!" I shouted.

"Emily, not eating fattening foods will get you in shape." My Mom reasoned.

"Mom, everyone's always wondering why I don't eat burgers and fries. I want to eat a

hamburger and fries like every other teenager!" I answered. Nick just stood their confused.

"Fine but just tonight and I want you to go surf tomorrow morning." My Mom sighed. I grinned and hugged Nick again.

"Yes!" Thank you so much!!" I smiled. I grabbed Nick's hand and smiled.

"I'll wait here for you." he smiled as he stood in front of my dressing room. I nodded as I entered. My dark blond wig was very messy from all the routines. I grabbed another one that was slightly wavy with the tips golden blond. My eyes were still the light blue color. I pulled off my costume and slid into my tight, dark wash shorts and a tank top with a halter bra inside. On my feet was a pair of white flip flops and I had a light pink beaded necklace hanging round my neck. I slid on a pair of dark Louis Vuitton large sunglasses and opened the door.

"Do you wanna go to Ricos?" I asked Nick. His eye brows bunched together and I giggled lightly.

"What's Ricos?" he wondered.

"I'll show you." I answered as I pulled him to the elevator. The elevator moved down to the basement and I we slid into a limo.

"Why aren't you dressed as Lilly?" Nick asked me. I turned to face him.

"Well, since you're Nick Jonas, Lilly Truscott doesn't know Nick Jonas. Emily Osment does since she'll be dancing with him next week." I smirked. The limo pulled to a stop and we stepped out. Instantly, flashes met our faces.

"Wow, this is pretty bad." Nick claimed. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Ya think? Maybe you should've brought glasses or something." I answered as I pulled him

towards Ricos. I saw Rico and Jackson arguing over a hotdog so I cleared my throat and lowered my glasses.

"Hey." I greeted as I slipped my hand through Nick's. Rico and Jackson both looked up. I giggled a little to see both of them get dreamy eyes.

"Wow! You're Emily Osment!" Jackson shouted. Rico immediately smiled at me and Nick. I looked at Nick and asked him how many hotdogs he wanted. He laughed and replied that he wanted three.

"Four hotdogs and one large fries with a strawberry smoothie." I grinned.

"For Ms. Osment and Mr. Jonas, it's on the house." Rico grinned as he held out a hand. I nearly snorted at this gesture.

"Thank you." I replied.

"I'm Rico." Rico announced. I smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm never gonna wash this hand." Rico sighed. I laughed at his weirdness. Jackson was taking out the hotdogs.

"Can I get an autograph?" Jackson asked me. I nodded.

"Sure. No problem." I responded as I grabbed a felt tip sharpie and signed my name on the posted Jackson produced from behind his pocket.

"Sorry It's a bit wrinkled. My sister, Miley hates you so she throws out hundreds of pictures of you. I actually have a collection." Jackson explained to me. I nodded as I took the hotdogs and sat down at a table with Nick.

"Sorry Nick. It's just that people have noticed that I'm Emily." I whispered. Ne nodded and smiled as he bit into a hotdog.

"No worries. I've been through the whole thing." Nick replied. I grinned at him as I bit into a juicy dog. My eyes closed as I savored the bite.

"I can't believe I've been missing all of this." I commented. I felt Nick's hand reach towards my cheek. My eyes opened as I felt the impact point tingle at his touch. He pulled back with a ketchup droplet on his finger.

"Thanks." I blushed. My sunglasses fell down and all of a sudden, I heard Miley shout.

"Emily Osment!" Miley shouted. She was in her Hannah costume. Only one person on the whole beach ran over to her. Everyone else was gathered around me.

"Can I get a picture?" People asked. Pictures were being snapped at me. I reached blindly for Nick's hand and felt him grab on to me. We both stood up and started running.

"Where to?" he breathed. I could hear the thumping of the footsteps behind us.

"Hey look! Hannah Montana!" I shouted. The footsteps running didn't stop. We kept running until I stood on the dock with no where to go.

"Stop running everyone! Please!" I shouted. Everyone stopped at me feet.

"We'll both sign autographs and take pictures with you guys just no mobs please. Both Nick and I would like to go back home without any scratches or bruises." I explained loudly so everyone could hear.

"Get in a line without pushing!" Nick shouted. A straight line formed.

"Autographs with me are here. We'll do pictures some other time since Nick and I need to practice. We'll just take care of one request." I said as I glanced at Nick. He nodded. We both signed autographs until our hands were about to drop off.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" the crowd chanted. I gulped as I looked over at Nick's blushing cheeks.

"Is it okay with you?" I wondered. He looked at me and nodded slightly.

"Sure but only if it's okay with you." he replied. I nodded. We inched closer and I closed my big eyes. I could feel his hot breath on my lips. We both leaned in and our lips touched in a kiss that both of us had wanted. All my thoughts about how hot Joe was, disappeared. He lifted as hand and his thumb stroked my cheek as our mouths moved together. I pulled back as my lips tingled and we both blushed. Then, the crowd separated.

"Where are you guys staying?" I asked Nick as I slid on my glasses and handed him another pair.

"We're actually moving here. We're right next door to that house with the huge violets at the front. My jaw dropped open.

"My Mom goes a bit crazy with the flowers." I blushed as I tucked a strand of shiny hair behind my ear. He chuckled.

"So I guess we're gonna be neighbors." He grinned. I nodded and smiled.

"Where do you wanna go now? I mean, I ruined our hotdog and fries thing. I'm sorry." I muttered softly.

"It's okay. Hey, don't look so sad. Something good happened tonight." He told me as he lifted my chin. My light blue eyes looked into his dark brown ones and our lips loomed closer.

"Nick!" we both heard a voice shout. Joe ran over breathlessly and when his huge eyes saw our interlaced hands, he scratched his head and looked down.

"Um…Sorry." He stuttered. Suddenly, Nick turned pale. He looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry Em but my mom needs me. I just remembered." He explained as he took off running the same way as Joe. I sighed as I started walking towards my house. What was wrong with me? I couldn't have both Joe and Nick. This is so frustrating! Guys are so frustrating!


	2. Promises

Nick's POV

Nick's POV

the tours were moved to a whole month later.

"They were almost kissing!" I heard Joe shouted at Kevin.

"So?" he wondered.

"Nick and Emily or Lilly were going to kiss!" Joe shouted again.

"Do you like her or something?" Kevin wondered. My ears strained to listen through the door.

"I don't know. Whenever she's around, I get all nervous and she's just so pretty." Joe swooned. I gulped.

"I think you like her Joe. I mean, with the blushing yesterday to you blowing up since Nick was almost kissing her." Kevin told Joe. I gulped. Emily and I had already kissed.

"It's not like they kissed since I walked into them." Joe forced a chuckle. I felt an iron hand close against my heart. This wasn't good. I walked back into my room and smacked my face with a pillow. Joe walked in and sat down across from me.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry about that." He told me as he smacked my head playfully. I nodded.

"No problem." I replied as I blushed a little.

"Do you like her?" Joe asked me. I shrugged and ran a hand through my curls.

"You guys didn't kiss since I walked in on you!" Joe chuckled as his eyes met mine. I lowered mine so they fell on my jeans. Suddenly, I felt his eyes darken.

"Um…" I started.

"You guys didn't kiss right?" Joe asked. I shook my head slowly. He smiled happily at me and I tried giving him a smile back.

Two weeks later

We were all singing when we heard the doorbell ring and I ran out of the room looking for an excuse to escape my brothers. I yanked open the door to find Emily standing there with a blush.

"Hey." She grinned as she kissed both of my cheeks. I blushed as well and she giggled.

"You're blushing?" She wondered. My Mom walked out of the kitchen and once she saw Lilly, her jaw dropped open.

"You're Emily Osment!" My Mom shouted as she hugged Lilly.

"Yea. I am." Lilly replied.

"Nicholas, let the girl in." My Mom scolded. I nodded and closed the door after us.

"Joseph, Kevin!" Our Mom shouted. We heard footsteps and all of sudden, Emily's foot got

caught on some tiny box and she fell forward. My arms opened and she fell right into my arms. We all heard Joe and Kevin gasp. Emily looked up at me with her huge light blue eyes.

"This is just like before but I'm scared of being hurt." She whispered.

"I'll never hurt you. I promise." I whispered back. I forgot about my Mom and my older brothers standing in the room. My eyes were focused on the beautiful girl in front of me. Her eyes closed and I leaned in. My lips tingled as I thought of how it had felt before. We both heard Joe clear his throat and we both pulled back.

"I'm just gonna go." Emily apologized. She bent down and picked up the bag at her feet.

"Since we're neighbors, my mom baked a strawberry pie." Emily stated before handing me the pie and shutting the door after her.

"She seems really nice." Mom grinned. I saw Joe shaking his head and running up the stairs again. I had to stay away from her. I pulled out my cell phone and blocked her from all my calls. Then, I deleted her number.

"I was thinking, Mom. We don't need a backup dancer." I told my Mom as I put on my puppy dog pout. My Mom sighed.

"I was looking forward to meeting Emily." She sighed. I nodded.

"Please. She's driving me insane." I told my Mom. My Mom nodded.

"Fine." She stated as she picked up her phone and called the managers.

Emily's POV

"Lilly, I just got a call from our manager. You're not gonna be dancing for the Jonas Brothers. You're manager wants you to go on a dance tour to meet all your fans." My Mom told me.

"Okay." I nodded.

"Em, try calling the boys. Maybe they could help." My Mom told me. I nodded as I pulled out my cell phone. I only had Nick's number. I called it. What I heard next shattered my heart completely.

"Hello. You have been blocked from this number." A mechanic voice stated before clicking off. Tears pricked at my eyes. Although I had only known him for a few days, I really liked him. Now, I don't even have Miley to turn to.

"Did they pick up?" My Mom asked me.

"No." I murmured.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE HEAVY SCENES DON'T READ THIS PART UNDTIL YOU SEE ALL CAPS. IT'S GONNA BE A WHILE.

"Your tour starts tomorrow so you wanna get packed." Mom stated. It was raining a bit outside but I slid on flip flops and ran outside and to the Jonas house. I knocked on their door. Nick opened the door and was ready to shut it when I pulled him out. Our eyes met and I slammed the door shut. Thunder cracked and I slammed my mouth against his forcefully. At the first few seconds, he resisted. He caved in and kissed my back. My arms wrapped around his neck tightly and his were around my waist.

"Nick." I moaned as his mouth moved against my neck.

"Yea?" he wondered against my neck.

"I'm gonna miss you." I sobbed. He nodded as he gripped me even harder. He pulled back.

"Lilly, I'll call you everyday." He shouted against my mouth. I pulled back for a breath.

"Promise?" I yelled above the rain.

"Promise!" he yelled back. Our lips crashed together again. My back was against his house wall and I could feel him against me. There was no room to breath but I needed Nick. I needed him.

"I love you." he murmured in my ear. It was the first time a guy had ever loved me. Sure they said it but never like this. I could hear passion dripping from his words. He meant it.

"I love you too." I told him softly back.

"I don't want you to go to that stupid dance tour anymore." He murmured into my hair. Rain drops pounded on our heads.

"I wanna be with you." I told him.

"Me too." He replied as he nibbled on my ear lobe.

"Let's go." I told him.

"I can't go home right now. Joe's gonna kill me." Nick explained. I nodded.

"My Mom's gonna yell at me for staying in the rain." I said.

Nick's POV

"Come on." I told her as I led her to Kevin's car. I opened the door for her and she slid in.

"Thanks." She told me as I started the car.

"Sure. Kevin gave us all keys incase something happens." I explained to her as I pulled down the street.

"Cool." She shivered. I looked over at her. She had taken out her wig and her contacts. Her white tank top was translucent now so I could see her black bra. It was seriously turning me on. I parked in the lot of Crowne Plaza. Her legs were in a white skirt and her matching black panties were also visible. She slapped my arm lightly and I blushed as I looked up.

"Come on." I grinned as I opened the door for her. Our fingers interlaced and we walked into the hotel.

"How may I help you?" the hotel lady asked without looking up at us.

"One room please." I told her. She glanced up and her eyes widened.

"You're Nick Jonas!" she screamed. I nodded. A few guys walked over and their eyes were all glued on Lilly's wet body. I wrapped an arm around her protectively.

"Here's the key." She screeched as she handed me a card.

"Thanks." I replied as I took the key from her hand.

"Can I get an autograph?" She wondered. I nodded as I scribbled my name on her pad.

"Thank you so much." She screeched. I nodded as we walked towards the elevator. I pressed my mouth against hers and when we heard the elevator sound, I held open the door for her and followed her in.

"I can't believe Lilly got so lucky." She told me as she laid her head on my chest.

"I did too. I can't believe I ended up with you." I told her. Then, I leaned down and whispered.

"I've always crushed on Emily Osment." I murmured in her ear. She shivered and I handed her a tissue from my pocket.

"Nick, it's wet and freezing." She laughed as she dabbed at her face.

"I'll warm you up when we get to our room." I whispered on her neck. My mouth began attacking her neck and she pushed on my chest.

"Not now. There are cameras in this thing." She explained to me. I nodded. When we got to the twenty third floor, I opened the door and led her in. The second I locked the door was the second my phone buzzed.

"It's Kev." I told Lilly. She nodded.

"Pick it up. He's probably worried about you." She mouthed to me. I nodded.

"Hey." I said into my phone.

"Where on earth are you? We were worried sick about you! Your insulin is also gone and so is my car!" Kevin shouted.

"I'm at a hotel to think right now." I replied.

"Lilly's Mom is here too. What should I tell her?" Kevin asked me.

"Lilly's with me and we're both safe. We'll be back tomorrow morning. Bye." I stated as I shut off my phone.

"We don't have any dry clothes." Lilly giggled. I frowned.

"That's bad. We're both soaked with no clothes to wear." I stated. Lilly was shivering but she couldn't stay in her clothes.

"Here." I told her as I handed her a huge towel.

"What do I do with it?" she wondered.

"Take off all your clothes and wrap yourself in a towel. Duh." I told her in a girly voice. She giggled some more and blushed.

"Fine." She told me. I turned around to not face her.

"Done." She grinned. I grabbed her wet skirt and top and laid them on the radiator.

"Where's your bra and underwear?" I asked her.

"They weren't that wet." She replied as she snuggled under the covers. I pulled of my completely soaked t-shirt and tried to pull of my skinny jeans.

"Well, my boxers are completely soaked." I muttered as I grabbed a towel and tied it around my waist. I then pulled off my completely wet boxers and laid them on the radiator. I put my exhausted body on the couch.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?" Lilly asked me.

"If I get in the bed with you, I won't be able to control myself." I replied. She walked over to me.

"Then don't." she whispered in my ear. That was all it took. I caved for the second time that night. Our lips merged and I pushed her on the bed gently. I was throbbing and I loved her. My parents wouldn't be ad at me for this. No way.

"Lilly, I love you. I don't care if you're Emily or Lilly or Lola, I love you." I whispered between chaste kisses.

"I love you too Nick. So, so much." She responded. And so that night went on, it was the start of a beautiful relationship.

The Next Morning YOU CAN READ NOW GUYS! STARTING RIGHT FROM HERE. LOL.

Sunlight streaked in through the windows. I opened my eyes to see Lilly sleeping next to me with her head on my chest. My purity ring felt so heavy on my finger. I took it off and slid it on the necklace around my neck. My movement woke Lilly up and her large blue eyes blinked.

"Morning." She grinned. I smiled back at her.

"Good morning to you too." I whispered in her ear as I handed her the necklace with my ring on it.

"Are you sure?" She asked me. I nodded. A huge smile broke out on her face as she clipped it around her slender neck.

"Last night was amazing." I told her. She nodded.

"I know. You didn't hurt me too much." Lilly explained once she saw the worried look in my eyes.

"You were wincing though." I argued lightly.

"Okay. It hurt a little but not that much." She replied as her arms looped around my neck. I felt her naked body against mine and smiled. Within seconds, the door to our suite opened. Lilly's body shivered and she pressed herself even closer to me.

"Lilly, Nick, are you in here?" We both heard Kevin and Joe shout. Footsteps walked into the bathroom where I had left the blood stained sheet.

"Oh no." Kevin murmured. He flicked on the lights to our room and walked in.

"Joe!" Kevin bellowed. My eyes cranked open but Lilly wouldn't look up. My purity ring glistened on her, tan, bare skin. Joe walked in and our eyes met. I understood him perfectly although he hadn't said a word.

"Why is she wearing your ring?" Joe asked me. Emily turned around to face them.

"We love each other." I replied.

"Don't you get it Nick? Did we have that whole conversation for nothing? You knew I liked her but you just had to crush me! I can't believe you!" Joe shouted at me.

"I was the one that found you screwing around with my ex girlfriend! I haven't actually liked anyone ever since. Now, Lilly comes along and I saw her first!" I argued. Wow did I sound stupid. And I saw her first? What kind of argument was that?

"Your girlfriend said that you didn't give her enough so she came to me. She told me that you were a horrible kisser!" Joe shouted back at me.

"He's a great kisser and he's enough to make any girl happy! Stop arguing! Seriously, just stop yelling!" Lilly screamed at Joe.

"What do you know? You're just another one that's after the fame and money!" Joe shouted at Emily. My jaw dropped open.

**Hey readers! Wassup? I hope you liked it! Let me know through reviews please! Please read and review. I don't really care about what you guys write. Write one word or two just give me a review! Since I got many Nilly's and only a few Loe's, I've decided to start with Nilly and turn to Loe. I'll let you guys know. I'm still kind of deciding but just tell me which one you guys would want! Your wish is my command! ******

**Xoxolizxoxo **


	3. Out in the rain

"Take that back

**Heyyy! How's it goin? reading and don't forget to drop me a few words at the end. Tell me what you guys think! I don't really know what to put for a disclaimer so just pretend that there's one right here. Review guys! Ooo. So you don't need to check, I got four Nilly's and two LOE's. I'll add a few Loe scenes with maybe Nilly break up but the major pairing will be Nilly. Sorry all you Loe lovers! **

**Luv u guys!**

** Xoxolizxoxo **

"Take that back." I hissed at my brother. Hate was running through every single vein of my body. I couldn't believe him. How dare he say that to my girl!

"No." Joe stated.

"If you haven't already noticed, I already have the fame and money." Lilly sneered. Her eyes were flashing dangerously at Joe. Kevin was just standing hopelessly behind Joe.

"You can't have too much." Joe replied.

"For me, you can. Then again, for you, you're probably going to fuck one with the trust fund." Lilly smirked. Joe was getting really riled up. Lilly was doing a great job of getting him pissed.

"How would you know that?" He asked her.

"I've seen it happen. Once too many times." Lilly responded.

"You think you're so smart!" Joe bellowed.

"I know that I'm smarter than that walnut brain of yours." Lilly replied. Joe just got up and rushed out the door.

"What were you two thinking?" Kevin asked us. I looked over at Lilly.

"It's my fault. I was the one that told him not to control himself." Lilly apologized looking down at the sitting on her finger. She took it off and held it out to Nick. He took it and slipped it around his neck as well.

"Hey, it's not your fault. I wouldn't have done it if you weren't the right girl or if I didn't love you." I replied as I kissed her forehead.

"When will you be coming back?" Kevin asked us. We both shrugged.

"Maybe after you leave." Lilly giggled.

"Right." Kevin repeated as he walked out the door and it shut with a click. I looked over at Lilly who had a really guilty look on her face.

"Lils, it's really not your fault." I told her as I kissed her nose. A single tear rolled down her rosy cheeks.

"Now, your parents will be really upset with you." Lilly told me as he buried her face in my neck.

"My Mom loves you and they won't be mad if they know we love each other. This is not how I imagined the morning after." I murmured into her hair. Her leg shifted slightly.

"Okay but we really need to get going." Lilly told me. I nodded as well.

"You go first." I told her. She nodded and covered my eyes.

"I kissed every inch of you last night, Lilly." I chuckled. She blushed and smacked my arm lightly. I heard her getting up and walking to the radiator.

"Where'd you throw my bra?" She wondered.

"I don't know. I wasn't looking." I replied. I heard chairs moving as she found her bra. Fifteen minutes later, we walked out of the hotel room and threw the key into the dispenser bag. As we walked out of the elevator, I noticed that Lilly was limping a little.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her. She shook her head and winced.

"I'm just a bit sore." She replied in a low whisper. I pulled her into me and swung her around so she was lying in my arms.

"You are too sweet." Lilly giggled. I carried her into the car with screaming fans everywhere. When we finally pulled out of the lot, I drove over to my house to find Joe, Kevin and my parents all sitting on the sofa in silence.

"Nicholas, what happened to you last night? Why didn't you come home? Why did your brothers find you naked in a hotel room with some girl?" My Dad bellowed angrily. He was really mad.

"You broke your purity promise. How could you Nick?" My Mom sobbed lightly into her tissue.

"Mom, Dad, doesn't it matter that I really love her?" I asked both of them. My parents looked at me with a very disappointed look.

"Look at these tabloids." They stated pointing at the multiple pictures of Emily and me kissing.

"You're cheating on Emily too. How do you think she's gonna feel?" My Mom asked me. Lilly poked her face from behind my shoulder.

"You can't tell anyone but I'm Emily Osment. Emily Osment is just another side of me." Lilly explained.

"No you're not. That's ridiculous. Get your face out of my house and out of my space! You're just in for the fame and money!" My Dad screamed at Lilly. Tears collected in her eyes and she opened the door. Then, she limped out. Joe stalked out right after her. I was gonna follow them out but my Dad stopped me.

"No Nick. The girl will not go on tour with you. I want you around people of your class not girls that pretend to be Emily." My Dad told me. I nodded. At least they liked Lilly's other half.

"We moved it up so it starts tomorrow. You'll be up by 5." My Dad explained.

Lilly's POV

I ran over to the Oken house and grabbed on to the vine to Oliver's room. I knocked on his window and he opened the window. I sat on the window sill and he hugged me.

"Ollie. Why does everyone think I'm a fortune hunter?" I mumbled into his shirt. He shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea." He replied.

"After Lucas and Matt, I never though I'd catch the lovebug again but now, Nick and Joe come along. You know I've always liked Joe but now, I think that he's really mean and rude. Nick just comes in and swoops me off my feet. Look." I showed him Nick's purity ring around my neck. Oliver's eyes grow bigger.

"Is that his ring?" He asked me. I nodded.

"When did that happen? Lilly, you should be climbing up my wall in your condition." Oliver told me. I smacked his arm lightly.

"It happened last night but I'm okay." I told my best friend. Oliver embraced me in a hug.

"Lemme guess. You went over to his house and his parents found out. Then, they called you a fortune hunter." Oliver guessed. I nodded. My cell phone rang and I answered it.

"Hey." I greeted my manager.

"Emily, your co dancer for this tour will be Jake Ryan." (Jake's a really good dancer in here.) My manager informer me. My jaw dropped open.

"Okay." I told him as I flipped my phone off.

"Ollie, I gotta go." I told Oliver as I pressed my cheek against his. Then, I swung out of the window again and jumped down. I waved good-bye to my best friend. Joe stepped out of the shadows.

"Lilly." He told me. My blue eyes turned icy.

"What?" I spat. His gorgeous face was etched in a look of melancholy.

"I didn't mean all those things I said this morning. I was really jealous of Nick with you." he told me. My brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I like you." was all he said to me. Those were the three words that I had been dreaming of for such a long time. My jaw dropped open.

"Joe, I slept with your brother last night." I told him as I held up the purity ring.

"It was a split second thing right? It doesn't mean anything right?" Joe asked me. I shook my head sadly.

"I really like him." I told Joe. His eyes dropped.

"You really do?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Who was the guy up their? He asked me.

"I'm her best friend!" Oliver shouted from above. Joe looked at me and I nodded again.

"We've been best friends ever since Pre School." I explained to Joe.

"Can we just be friends then?" Joe asked me.

"No problem. There's one problem. I'm not going on tour with you guys since I have my own dance tour. We'll be away from each other for two weeks starting from tomorrow. So, we don't have a lot of time to hang." I told Joe.

"We'll have fun when we get back." He told me. I nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then." I told Joe. I looked up towards Oliver's window and waved to him. He waved back and stuck his head back into his window.

The Next Morning

I sat on my tour bus kissing Nick. My eyes were blurry with tears. Two weeks without seeing him was gonna be torture. I waved good bye to him as my bus pulled out. We stopped but Jake's house and he came out. (He's Lilly's dance partner)

"Hey. Nice meeting you. I'm Jake Ryan." He grinned at me.

"Hey Jake. I'm Emily." I smiled at him.

Two weeks later, I arrived back at my house. The dance tour was amazing and I had so much fun. I had told Jake about my secret. So, we both walked into my house with huge smiles.

"Wanna go meet my boyfriend?" I asked Jake. I hadn't talked to Nick in a week and I really missed him. It started raining outside but we both went anyway. I gasped when I saw something that shattered my heart in pieces.

"I'll see you tomorrow for lunch." Nick was saying to a brunette girl.

"Okay. Bye Nicky." She replied. He grinned down at her as he moved in and kissed her on the lips. I reached for Jake's arm and held on to his firm bicep.

"No." I whispered as I watched Nick and the girl keep kissing. She walked away from his door and I started for his house. It slammed shut right in my face. There I stood with rain beating down on my head and my heart breaking into millions of crushed pieces.

"Hey, I'm sorry Lils." Jake told me as he enveloped me in a hug. I didn't return it. I was left alone in the rain with a bunch of broken promises.

"Everything he said just got washed away. In the rain." I murmured. Tears slipped out of my eyes and I crumbled down on his front door.

"Can I have some alone time?" I asked Jake. He nodded as he also left, walking down the street. And so there I sat, on the wet cement. The millions of cracks in it resembled the trillions of cracks in my heart.

"He never loved me. I was just a toy. How could he do this to me?" I asked myself.

So many broken promises but only one broken heart. The door opened and Joe stepped out with an umbrella. His jaw dropped open.

"Lilly, what are you doing here? I was just going out to grab some food for dinner." I commented. I shook my head.

"I saw your brother. I saw him kissing that brunette." I told Joe. He bent down and closed me in a hug.

"Me and Kevin didn't want to tell you. I'll walk you home." He muttered into my hair. I nodded numbly as I let out a quiet sneeze.

"Okay." I whispered as I hid under the umbrella with Joe. The slightest movements made me feel the sharp spear that was jabbing through my heart. When I saw the light in Nick's room turn on, my heart broke apart, completely. He broke all those promises and left my heart out here in the rain.

Hope you liked the ending for all you Loe lovers! Nilly lovers, you know I won't let you guys down! More Nilly is coming on the way. Tell me what you guys think is gonna happen next. Cough what song cough. Lol. Read and review!!

liz


End file.
